It's a Long Way Down: Flana One Shot
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: Actress Lana Parrilla is alone in her trailer after a long day of filming Once Upon a Time. When her husband, Fred DiBlasio, arrives to pick her up, they find themselves staying a bit longer than expected.


**A/N: Since a lot of the readers on this site are sensitive, let me clear something up that you will see in this One Shot. In various interviews, Lana has referred to Fred's children as her own. She understands that they are her stepsons and as her fans, we recognize this as well. This doesn't make them any less "her children." She loves them as if they were her own and like many step-parents out there, she refers to them as such. In this fic, there is no mention of Alfredo's ex-wife because she is not relevant to the story, but that doesn't mean I have "disrespected" her by allowing Lana to call Jack, Pat, and Matt "their children" because by marrying Fred, they became part of her as well. My stepfather refers to me as his daughter and the same goes for my stepmom; this doesn't mean they are disrespecting my parents, but that they love me as their child. I wished to portray the relationship between Lana and the DiBlasio boys in the same light. I will not apologize for writing it this way, but I do hope my explanation clears things up for those who felt I was being disrespectful or inconsiderate. With that being said, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to return to the dark side?"

"I quit, Bobby," she laughed at his failed attempt to have her join him for a cigarette after a long day of shooting.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged as they parted ways, "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

She shook her head, grinning as she pulled open the door to her trailer, "See you Monday."

Lana Parrilla was a very busy woman, there was no doubt about that. Between twelve to fifteen hours a day on set, publicity for Once Upon a Time, and raising three boys, she was lucky she had any time to herself. Normally she drove herself to set, enjoying the peace and quiet of the short drive to Steveston every morning, but Fred had been kind enough to take her to work that Friday. She liked spending time with her husband as often as she was afforded it, but now she was exhausted and had to wait for him to pick her up.

She entered her 'home away from home,' kicking off her shoes at the entrance to her trailer and making her way to the soft couch just beyond the kitchen. Flowers and various gifts filled the space, all sent from her adoring fans. She smiled as she passed them, thinking about all of the people out there that not only loved her, but needed her. It was a lot of pressure for one person, but it was a burden she was willing to carry if it meant keeping someone alive for one more day.

She opened the small closet just beside the couch where she kept her comfortable clothes. Although Eduardo was a fabulous costume designer, comfort was not his top priority when creating the Evil Queen's eloquent wardrobe. She realized then that it might have been a good idea to have Bobby unzip her before letting him run off to enjoy his fag, but it was too late by that point; she was on her own. She stood on her tip toes and reached back, her fingertips only grazing the zipper, but unable to get a firm grip in order for her to pull down.

"It looks like you could use a hand," a familiar voice spoke from the front door. She jumped in surprise, not having heard him enter while she struggled with the garment currently stuck to her body.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," she replied, relief washing over her while she turned and pulled her hair out of the way as he approached to assist her.

His hands were like ice from the cold Vancouver air as they skimmed the flesh of her exposed back, getting a hold on the zipper and pulling down ever-so-slowly, "I hadn't heard from you so I hoped I wasn't too early."

"Just in time, it seems," she smirked, looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"You know," he began, his fingertips tracing smooth lines over the length of her spinal column, "I've always wondered what the Queen would be like as a lover."

She chuckled as she bit down on her lower lip, "I think we've played this game before, Fred."

He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the place between her shoulder blades as he said, "But you've never been in costume."

Lana raised her eyebrow and thought for a moment about how exciting it would be for Fred to be introduced to the Queen in this way. As she said, they'd experienced many nights in their time together where she played Regina, but there was always something different feeling the corset tight to her chest, the flowing capes and elaborate jewels, the enticing makeup; she felt powerful in costume. She could show him that; she could take him for herself and give him the Evil Queen if that was what he truly desired.

She turned suddenly, grabbing hold of the flowing skirt as it twirled around her. Her eyes were dark with passion as they stared deeply into his. She placed her hand on his cheeks, squeezing as she forced him to focus on her words, "How dare you come into my royal bed chamber unannounced!"

His eyes widened with surprise, his body trembling with excitement and slight fear as she switched from his gentle wife to this evil sorceress. He swallowed hard before responding, "My apologies, Your Majesty. I thought you were in distress. I merely sought to help."

 _Not bad for a businessman_ , Lana thought to herself, but remained in her evil disposition. She spoke through gritted teeth, the vein in her forehead protruding as she said, "I don't need the assistance of a peasant. Don't you know who I am?"

"Why the Queen, of course," he said.

She grinned wickedly and moved her face closer to his as she whispered, "The **Evil** Queen. Do you know what I do to men who don't know their proper place in my Kingdom?" He shook his head. She was so close to him now, her breath kissing his face as she continued, "I punish them."

Without warning, she grabbed hold of his shirt and turned their bodies, forcing him down onto the couch. She groaned in frustration, realizing the use of magic would be helpful in removing her husband's clothes and that she would have to do her best without it. She straddled him and pulled the bottom of his shirt over his head, her nails immediately digging into his flesh. He winced and she merely laughed a devilish laugh as she scoffed, "Who needs rescuing now?"

Lana leaned forward and stole him in a passionate kiss, nibbling at his lips as she worked the button and zipper of his jeans. Alfredo was beside himself with desire; he'd never seen her so hungry for him since they'd been together. This wasn't Lana. He was getting his wish; he was finally face to face with the Evil Queen.

He took a chance at gripping her thighs as they rested on either side of his hips, running his hands up her legs and feeling for her panties. They were lace, of course. If there was one thing he knew about Lana it was that her choice in underwear was never a disappointment. He moaned as their kiss grew deeper, his fingertips venturing inside the front of her panties in search of her most sensitive spot. He circled his middle finger over her clit, smirking when he heard her reaction to his gentle touch.

Their lips separated, both of them breathing heavily in desperation for much needed air. Their eyes met and he saw a difference in them that he'd only ever seen when he watched her grace the screen as Regina; they were darkened with power and control. It aroused him greatly, especially as she pulled at his long hair and leaned down to bite into his neck. He continued his ministrations until she stood suddenly and ripped the rest of his clothes from his body. She lifted the top of her skirt and peered down at him, her lipstick smudged and all over his face, no doubt, "Remove them, peasant."

He wanted to laugh, but kept his composure as he realized she wanted him to take off her underwear. He knelt down on the floor and disappeared under the large dress as he said, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she heard him utter those words. She exhaled deeply as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs. She intended to order him back to the couch until she felt a warm, wet sensation between her legs. She tilted her head back as his tongue traced circles over her bundle of nerves, forcing her legs to open for him. He sucked on her sex, wanting her to be ready for when he knew she would take control of him again.

Lana wanted him to stop; she was the Queen now and she was the one calling the shots, but he knew exactly what she liked and was such a master with his mouth. She could hardly find the will to speak as he moved slowly over her sex. She licked her lips and shook her head, "I don't believe I gave you permission to touch me."

He stopped and she immediately regretted saying anything. He reappeared from under her dress and returned to his seated position on the couch as he nodded, "My apologies. It was hard to resist the opportunity to pleasure my Queen."

She grinned and positioned herself above him again as she said, "There will be plenty of time for that later, my pet."

 _My pet?_ Fred thought to himself with a silent chuckle. She was really into this and he'd be damned if he stopped her now. He was loving every minute of her 'punishment' and couldn't wait to see what else she had in store for him. He placed his hands on her hips over the material of the gown, "Of course, milady."

She leaned down and took hold of his member, stroking it ever-so-slowly in her firm grip. He breathed out, his eyes focusing on hers as she whispered softly, "I want you to look at me as I punish you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he muttered, trying not to close his eyes as her hand moved swiftly over his length. Her fingertips grazed his tip and he sighed heavily with anticipation, his preliminary juices spilling out of him as he so desperately wanted to push himself inside her. Her teasing was torturous and she knew this; she found pleasure in making him wait. She wanted him to beg for it. And beg, he most certainly did, "Please, my Queen. I can't take much more of this."

"But you've disrespected me," she spat, "And you must be punished for your insolence."

He bit the skin of her breasts as they protruded from the corset of her dress, "Anything, but this. I beg you."

"Be careful, my pet," she said, that devilish grin returning to her face, "It's a long way down."

And upon speaking those words, she positioned herself above him and allowed his long member to penetrate her warm, wet entrance. Her words resonated between them as she gave herself a moment to adjust to his size. Alfredo was a tall man and with that, he was the largest she'd ever been with sexually. It had been years of countless nights of passionate lovemaking, but still she needed to adjust to him. She wasn't kidding when she said it would be a long way down, especially when it came to his length, but she grew more aroused with each inch of him she took between her walls.

Lana moaned out with intense pleasure with every thrust of her hips against his. His tip inched closer and closer to her pelvic bone, his erection so long that he was always able to reach it no matter what position they were in. She could tell he wanted to move with her, but she shook her head and pressed her hand over his heart possessively, "One false move and I'll have your heart, peasant."

He looked into her eyes so deeply then, wanting Lana to hear his words rather than the Evil Queen, "You already do."

For a brief moment, a flicker of light appeared amongst the darkness in her brown eyes. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek softly, wanting that gesture to signify that she'd heard him and appreciated his words. But it was gone quicker than it came as she bent down and took his lips in a passionate embrace, her tongue fighting to enter his mouth and entangle his own. He happily obliged, seeking that extra bit of arousal from the taste of her between his lips while she moved faster above him.

Nails dug into flesh and sweat dropped from their brows as they pounded into one another with the most passion they'd had for one another in ages. Their lovemaking was always new and exciting; they'd promised to keep it that way so their marriage was always an adventure. This, however, was something new entirely. There was love behind it, of course. They were madly in love and practically inseparable so their affection for one another was responsible for everything they did together. This night had much more to it; passion, fire, spontaneity. Most important of all, their children weren't within earshot so they could express themselves completely to one another without the risk of them hearing their "fucks yeahs" and "right theres."

They were gripping one another so tightly there were bound to be bruises and nail marks as evidence of their night together. He moved fast and hard against her, abandoning their game as he moved closer to his peak. She felt it too, but she was much more committed to the role than he was. He pulled away to look into her eyes, his hands placed firmly on her royal booty as he said breathlessly, "Please."

She smirked. He was begging her to finish. He wanted his release, but knew he had to beg for it. She spoke through gritted teeth as she felt her climax approaching, "Do you know your place?" When he nodded through his moans she sighed and finally gave in, allowing herself to be his wife again, "Then give me your love, Alfredo."

Fred cried out as he pushed himself deep inside her, his love spilling out of his member and sliding between her walls as they clenched around him. Their bodies tightened against one another, their lips meeting in one final kiss before he slowed his pace and allowed her to ride out the rest of her orgasm. The sounds she made were extraordinary as they resonated in his ears; he'd never heard them from her before. He relaxed with a gentle smile as he rubbed the exposed flesh of her muscular back, happy to know she was as satisfied as he was with their adventure. When he felt her body relax, he remained inside her and allowed her to rest against him as they caught their breath. He chuckled and placed gentle kisses on her collarbone.

She stroked the hair of his beard with her thumb as she whispered, "What's so funny?"

He found himself laughing harder, anticipating a great reaction from his wife as he said, "You deserve an Oscar for that performance."

As expected, Lana roared with laughter, their chests pressing into one another as they remained in their embrace. She hummed as her laughter dissipated, leaning up to kiss his lips softly before she said, "You're the only one that'll ever get to see it, my love."

He smiled and kissed her once more. He was lucky that he was the only man that got to experience such passion from one of the most beautiful, talented women on the planet. And in that moment, Fred DiBlasio had never been happier to call Lana Parrilla-DiBlasio his wife.

 **The End.**


End file.
